


衣服这个东西得好好穿

by xiaokebuyaosong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaokebuyaosong/pseuds/xiaokebuyaosong
Summary: 就是一个欠了堃儿好久的债其实我还欠了别人很多债我有点虎





	衣服这个东西得好好穿

北京入秋了，这几天温度刚降下来了一点，堃儿迫不及待的把新买的衣服套在了身上，约了两个朋友一起出去逛街。倒不是为了和朋友出去玩才想着把新衣服穿起来，其实是因为今天晚上何九华要带她出去吃饭。  
堃儿和何九华是闪婚，结婚这半年来，他很少带堃儿出去见自己的朋友。他嘴上说是不想让她参和在一堆污七八糟的老爷们中间，其实心里怕是觉得自己这把年纪，好不容易捡了个宝，还不得紧巴巴藏好了，给那帮混小子多看一眼都是玷污。  
堃儿才没空去理解这个老男人的奇怪思维。好不容易说带自己出去，自然要好好捯饬捯饬。  
下午何九华去步行街找堃儿的时候，看到穿着一身水手服，打扮的跟日本女高中生似的堃儿，他觉得自己肠子都要悔青了。不是早上说好了，随意一点吗，看看那裙摆短的，看看那大白腿露的。  
堃儿打老远就看见了何九华，抬起手臂努力向他挥了挥手，何九华没气的背过气去，那衣服下摆也太短了点，一抬手就露了一段小腰，他隐约都要看见内衣了。  
何九华连忙赶到堃儿身边，一只骨节分明的大手自然的缠上了她的腰，顺带往自己身边搂了搂。  
“怎么穿这样就出门了？”何九华一开口就意识到这话态度可不怎么好。她最怕被人拘着。于是他立马在后面找补了一句，“天凉了，再冻着。”  
堃儿显然因为见到何九华比较兴奋，就没计较他说了什么，高高兴兴的勾上他的脖子，在他脸上香了一口。  
“没事，我穿了长袜，不冷。”  
何九华怕堃儿的短裙走光，及时把人从自己身上摘下来，顺便看了一眼她的过膝长袜，针织面料服帖的裹着一双笔直的小腿，过膝盖之后就是被藏青色衬得皮肤雪白的大腿，跑跳间还会从调皮的百褶裙边露出更多一截。  
“乖，咱好好走路行么？”街边走过两个年轻的小伙子，眼神难免飘到了堃儿身上多看了几眼，何九华立马把堃儿捞回自己身边，明明就是在宣誓主权，偏偏心里还有些鄙视自己这个年纪了，还这么幼稚。  
重新落在腰上的手，拇指悄么伸进了堃儿的衣摆里，轻轻摩挲着腰侧最滑嫩的那块皮肤，许是何九华经常做这个动作习惯了，堃儿低头玩着手机，一副完全不在意的样子。  
何九华低头看看堃儿，宠溺的笑了笑，又打量了一下四周，手指悄悄捏着堃儿的衣摆往下扽了扽。  
“诶？大华，你扽我衣服干嘛？”衣服本就是这么个设计，后摆被何九华往下扽了，前面自然会被抽上去，堃儿不自在的拎起领口抬了抬，偏偏这一抬倒叫何九华看了个清楚。  
白色蕾丝的，怕也是为了穿这件白色上衣才配的，以前不都是喜欢穿深色吗。脑子里没来由的冒出来一些黄色废料，搂着人的手又紧了紧。  
“起风了，我给你拉一下衣服，别被吹了着凉。”何九华随便找了一个理由，从兜里单手摸出烟来，点了抽了一口，心里盘算着晚上这顿饭得吃到几点，或是干脆回家算了。

心里想着回家那是何九华的事，阻止堃儿去参加聚会是万万不可能的，她虎起来谁拦得住。  
今天是七队聚餐，忙了大半年，难得有空闲人又齐全，有人就攒了局，大家一起聚聚。顺便一起把堃儿请过来，两人结婚时候就没办酒席，这次怎么着也得出来露露面，让没见过嫂子或是弟妹的师兄弟们见一见。  
聚餐的地方是一家日料馆，最大的包厢里坐满了人，何九华带着堃儿来晚了，堃儿脱了鞋打算跪着往里挪。  
“呦，堃哥！我没看错吧？我们堃哥今天穿了漂亮的小裙子！”说话的是坐在靠外边的老秦，堃儿第一次认识何九华的时候他也在场，后来她和何九华正式勾搭恋爱之后，就进了他们的微信群，所以在场的，出了面见得少，倒是彼此之间都熟悉。  
“怎么，堃哥不能穿小裙子？”堃儿一直都是这样爽朗的性格，混不吝的什么话都敢接，所以也有“堃哥”这个外号。  
堃儿和何九华认识那次是在酒吧后巷，她一个人单挑三个男的，不说能打赢，倒是没吃亏。虽然最后还是何九华出手相助的，但是就当时老秦看到的她打人那样子，叫声“堃哥”也使得。  
今天的堃哥穿着小裙子，跪下来的时候裙摆就随着臀部翘了起来，跟在她后面的何九华当然直接就看见了裙子底下的风景，就算穿了安全裤，但是也只是防君子防不住小人，再说他是她领了证的爷们，不在君子小人的范畴。  
何九华当然可以光明正大的偷看，但他不能让别人有偷看的机会，所以他直接搂着堃儿的腰坐在原地，踹了老秦一脚。  
“叫堃哥还不赶紧让位置！傻呆着干嘛呢？”老秦好不容易从秋刀鱼上剔了块肉，被何九华突然这么一脚，吓得直接连筷子带肉都飞了，他傻愣愣的揉着被踢到的大腿，边往里挪位置嘴里还不忘吐槽。  
“何九华你个大猪蹄子，有了新欢就忘了旧爱。”  
“你还能叫别人大猪蹄子，被粉丝号称‘睡遍全社’的也只有你。”张九泰做在老秦另一边，嫌他挨得近，拿手肘拱了老秦一把，就老秦那弱不禁风的身子，直接被推的倒向堃儿。  
“去去去，离我这远点。”何九华问服务员要了一张小毯子，正帮堃儿盖着点腿，老秦一扑过来，他顺手把人又拍了回去。  
堃儿看着老秦被推来搡去的，一点不留面子的嘲笑他，等笑够了，见何九华也坐好了，才对老秦举起了酒杯。  
“敬我老公的前任。”何九华才倒了酒，都来不及拦，堃儿已经和秦霄贤喝上了。  
有了这个开头，哪里还能拦得住剩下的人。这一圈喝下来，何九华知道堃儿的酒量也没多拦，一个人坐着，看堃儿和这些人闹，再等她回头看自己的时候，咧开一个微笑。  
除了何九华，没人知道堃儿能喝，直到最后桌上还剩下一个最不会喝酒的东北人——孟鹤堂，讨饶问了一句堃儿是哪儿的人，何九华才终于幽幽的插了句话。  
“内蒙的。”

一顿饭大家都没尽兴，又嚷着要去酒吧，堃儿立马转身，看着何九华的眼神都是亮的。何九华微笑的闭上眼点了点头。难得出来玩，她开心就好。  
他第一次见堃儿也是在酒吧，相对的两个卡座，也不知道怎么攒的局，她和桌上几个人不对付，互相说话都冲的很，何九华注意到堃儿的时候，她正要和那些人拼酒。当时只是觉得有好戏看，所以他就一直关注着，直到看着那些人被她灌趴下。  
当时第一印象就是能喝，倔脾气，所以难免多看了两眼，然后又觉得长得还不错吧，是那种直爽的姑娘，开朗又有朝气。直到堃儿感受到投向自己的过于炙热的目光，回看过去，从此两人才相信了真有一见钟情。  
酒吧后巷，他看到堃儿和几个男孩子在打架，似乎是刚才没喝过她的某个人喊来的人，她受了点小伤，手臂划破了正在往外渗血，但是那几个也好不到哪里去，有个受伤严重的被她拿酒瓶子砸的爬不起来。  
救人是肯定的，当然把人救去自己床上，只能属于不可控范围。  
坐在角落的何九华抽着烟，想着自己的心事，他不是爱闹的人，偏偏找了一个爱闹的媳妇，他抿了一口酒，虽然没去舞池蹦迪，但眼神可没离开过钻进舞池就如鱼得水的堃儿。直到她身边贴过去两个陌生男人，何九华才掐了烟走出了卡座。  
把人揽进自己怀里，何九华直接对上了刚才靠近堃儿的陌生男人，他不是多话的人，但是板起脸时候的气势直接就把人震慑住了。堃儿双手放在胸前揪着何九华的衣服仰脸看他，有些削瘦的立体五官在不出声时总带着些凌厉的气势，但是他转脸看向自己时，总会咧开嘴笑得有些傻气，让他整个人都温柔了起来。  
“咱回吧，耳朵炸的疼。”何九华轻松赶走了那两个人，搂着堃儿往回走，到座位上和其他人道了别，两人打车回了家。  
堃儿打从和何九华在一起后就没再去过酒吧，这会儿回家太安静了，耳朵里充斥着嗡鸣的幻听。她从冰箱里拿了一瓶汽水，让何九华帮她打开，想喝些甜的东西冲冲胃里的酒气。何九华直接用牙齿咬，堃儿伸手接了他嘴里吐出来铁皮盖子。她想把汽水瓶子也接过来，谁知道何九华举起瓶子就往自己嘴里倒。  
他仰起头喝着汽水，脖子抻出了修长的线条。她想到第一次看到何九华的时候，在酒吧里，他总一个人安安静静坐着抽烟，看着别人在笑在闹，有人和他说话时他总是微笑着侧耳认真聆听，别人找他喝酒他也能豪爽的跟人干杯，却不主动找别人。  
然后在他们目光接触的那次，他主动向堃儿举了举酒杯，堃儿看见了何九华一饮而尽时上下滑动的喉结和略微暴起的血管，一如现在，甚至还有在隐约起伏跳动的脉搏。  
堃儿不知道着了什么魔，鬼使神差的她就凑了上去。  
温热的唇贴上了何九华的喉结，舌尖划着圈描绘着那凸起的一小块，她感觉到了何九华吞咽时皮肉下喉结的滑动，坏心的在那处嘬了一小点梅红色的吻痕。  
“嘶，干嘛呢！我明儿还上班呢。”何九华摸了摸刚刚被亲的地方，一口京片子，嗓音沙沙的，语气倒像是撒娇一样。堃儿趁机跨坐到了他的腿上，他连忙把人接住扶好了。习惯性的微摆了摆头，他抿着嘴微笑着看着堃儿，“怎么了？堃哥，不就喝了你一口汽水吗。”  
“这是昨儿个刚买到的新口味，我还没尝过味道呢。”堃儿的手臂缠上何九华的脖子，抵着他的额头跟他说着话。  
“那你现在尝尝。”  
何九华微侧过脸，又喝了一口汽水，转过头直接寻上了堃儿的唇。甜到发腻的桃子味儿汽水其实不怎么好喝，但是堃儿已经不太能尝得出来了，她的所有注意力都拿来应付了何九华的吻，以及从衣服下摆伸进去的手。  
“呀！”刚刚握过冰汽水的手贴上了堃儿的腰，她被冰的一个激灵，往上抬了抬身子又坐了下去，下身正蹭到了何九华的重要部位。  
“别急，咱有时间。”他在堃儿耳边吻了吻，越加暗哑的嗓音混着热气，熏得堃儿耳根都红了。  
他把堃儿的上衣脱了，露出了之前偷看到的白色蕾丝内衣，裹着雪白饱满的两个“大白馒头”（此处是否会Q到某人），水手服领口做装饰用的领带掉了下来，被何九华长臂一捞，勾到了手上，直接附上了堃儿的双眼。  
视觉上的蒙蔽会加深触觉感官，堃儿感觉到自己被何九华放趟到了沙发上，鼻尖嗅到何九华身上熟悉的烟草味，脖子边的皮肤被头发搔的很痒，还有他滚烫的唇落在自己身上，一点点从上往下游移着。后背的暗扣被解开，内衣被抽走了，胸前的柔软被两只大手包裹住，他有些肆意的揉搓，再轮流品尝过。百褶裙被推到了腰上，何九华的手探进去，勾着松紧带把安全裤连着内裤一起扯了下来。  
堃儿感觉到腿根处喷洒着热气的时候，就立马扯了罩在眼睛上的带子，但她只看到了何九华的脑袋钻到了自己裙子下面，以及腿心处突然贴上的柔软又灵活的舌头。  
“何九华，啊，你别……”堃儿下意识的要收紧大腿，但是腿心最敏感的那处被他发现了，灵活的舌尖扫过去，哪里再给她逃脱的机会。堃儿只能捂着嘴尽量忍住呻吟，等着这个人作弄够了。  
堃儿知道这个老男人肯定也是吃过见过的主，以前怕不是还没舍得对自己下手，之前两人没羞没臊的日子对他来说才不过是道开胃菜。这次堃儿自己玩脱了，不知道勾到了何九华哪跟神经。  
快感突然就像烟花般绚烂的铺散开来，第一次被何九华用唇舌服务，高潮过后的堃儿就像刚煮过的虾子一般，全身都是红的，她看到何九华伸出舌尖勾舔了一下唇角，心里跟着一荡。看着他脱下T恤顺便抹了下脸上的汗，眼神直勾勾的盯着自己，解开了皮带。早已挺立的下身被释放出来，对着堃儿点了下头。  
“流氓。”堃儿别开脸去，抬起一只脚就去踢何九华胸口，却被他捏着脚踝压在了胸前。  
“刚才爽的时候怎么不叫流氓？”何九华俯下身掰过堃儿的脸，让她看着自己的眼睛。根本不指望她会回答什么，早就蓄势待发的欲望抵在了她泥泞的腿心。  
“大华。”堃儿有些紧张的扭了扭腰，等待着他的进入。  
“叫老公。”  
“老公。嗯……”  
何九华腰腹绷出了壁垒分明的腹肌，突然挺腰闯进了堃儿的身体，感受着她湿滑内里的褶皱被自己一点点撑开，从四面八方裹挟上来的娇嫩内壁，一圈圈紧紧束缚住自己。  
“堃儿，放松些。”何九华把堃儿的双腿挂到自己臂弯，低下头去吻着她的唇，腰腹一下下挺动着，直到她完全容纳了自己，才渐渐加快了速度。  
堃儿抑制不住到嘴边的呻吟，就像她的身体诚实的反应着被何九华带来的快乐。他早就熟知堃儿身上所有敏感的地方，他要做的只是玩着花样的去触碰，去刺激。她在他背上挠出了好几条道道，细微的疼痛感只会让何九华越发的卖力气，直到感觉她在颤抖，搂着他的脖子，嘴里不自觉的哼哼着。  
“老公，给我，快点儿……”  
小腹酸酸涨涨的荡着一圈圈酥麻荡漾开去，最顶端的快乐让堃儿忘了呼吸，半晌才吐出一口气，何九华笑着吻了吻她汗湿的额头，把人捞起来面对着沙发靠背，自己站在了地上。  
正好合适的位置，让他进入的异常方便，堃儿全身都是软的，没力气支撑住身体，刚要瘫坐下去正撞上何九华顶进来的动作，后入式姿势让他深入的更彻底，一下下撞在最内里，酸疼的触感惹得堃儿头皮发麻。  
“轻点……”  
何九华哪里还能顾得上体谅堃儿，一次次快速的进出让他欲罢不能，掐着堃儿的腰窝，快速的拍打声中夹杂着泽泽水声，从尾椎骨上渐渐升起的快慰。  
他突然俯下身含着堃儿的耳垂，抵到最深处释放了自己。  
“大华。”  
“嗯？”  
“你能不能让我躺下，我撑不住你。”  
堃儿的大腿早就撑不住开始颤抖，偏偏何九华抱着自己不让动弹，她只能开口让人起来。何九华刚刚抽离了出去，堃儿就感觉到下面涌出一股热流，滴滴答答落在了沙发面儿上，凝着的乳白色一时倒没被布料吸收洇开。  
“诶？你还呆愣着干嘛，快拿纸巾来。”堃儿强撑着自己不坐下，让何九华拿纸巾他也不动弹。  
忽然一阵天旋地转，何九华把堃儿抗在了肩上就忘卧室去。  
“你干嘛呢，沙发没收拾呢。”  
“别管了，我先收拾你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 王女士，我交作业了


End file.
